Daddy's Litte Girl
by CyborgAngel22
Summary: Abernathy Browne was Ashley's roommate at Pantera University. Unfortunately, an outbreak happens and she's under military care. Join my very odd story about how she gets along with her fellow B.S.A.A. agents, and Leon. NOT A MARY SUE! Post RE5.
1. Infection

Daddy's Little Girl

By: CyborgAngel22

Author's Note: First Resident Evil ficcie! I've had this idea in my head for a bit, and now I actually have time to write it. Hope you enjoy it! This takes place some time after Resident Evil 5. This first chapter is rushed because it was a jumbled idea. I really stink at the first chapter, but I know this will get better over time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil it belongs to Capcom so don't sue me for it!

Chapter 1: Just Another Saturday…

"Ashley come on!" yelled the girl

Ashley Graham had survived the events in Spain, gotten back to the United States, and was currently back in school. Still, even at her own University she still wasn't safe. She should be worrying about her next test, the next party, or even about the cutest boy, but this wasn't her worry at the moment. Leon was with her after she had gotten back from Spain, and he was her personal bodyguard, in case terrorists tried to use her again. She had a roommate, Abby, who was African-American with parts of her hair blue, brown eyes, average height with a large bust line and large hips. She was currently running with her away from a crowd. It wasn't a crowd of paparazzi, but a crowd of zombies. The t-virus had gotten lose. The two of them got separated from Leon, which made Ashley even more scared. Ashley could think back to when the incident first started, she was at a party with Abby, because she had a crush on Josh, one of Abby's friends….

* * *

_Leon watched from afar as Ashley mingled with the other students. He was watching intently to see if she would try and drink and Abby was busy dancing. Unlike Ashley, she was 21 and legal enough to drink alcohol. As the party of was getting good, he noticed someone stumbling in the party, bleeding. Many thought it was a joke, but after he fell over, Leon knew it wasn't. He ran straight for the kid, and yelled for people to call the police. Ashley was feeling some type of anxiety, feeling like she did when she was captured in Spain. Abby looked outside and saw people run around and some getting eaten. "The 911 doesn't work!" yelled a student_

_Everything after that was a blur, since someone came in and started eating people. It was a bloody mess, and Abby grabbed Ashley, defending them with a baseball bat. Leon was lost in the crowd, trying to call for Ashley._

_

* * *

_

"Great way to spend a Saturday night…" muttered Abby

The two of them were holding up in their dorm room. Ashley could hear the screaming from outside, and she curled up in a ball, restraining from having an anxiety attack. Abby kept the door locked, waiting to see of any zombies were going to try and barge through. Out of nowhere came someone banging on the door. "Help me!" said the voice

The two of them recognized the voice as Josh. She quickly opened the door, ready to swing at any zombies that came by. As Josh dove in, so did a zombie. She swung quickly and they all heard a sickening cracking noise. Josh tried to shut the door but a hand held it open. "Get the TV!" yelled Abby

Leon held up his hands, one hold the gun in it, in defense. He took deep breaths as he shut and locked the door. Ashley ran up to Leon and hugged him. Both Abby and Josh rolled their eyes. "Come help me get the desks against the door." She said

"What about the people outside?" asked Ashley

"If they're bitten they'll turn into zombies, and I don't have enough hard swings left in my arm to crack skulls like this dumbass here." She said

Josh and Abby pushed first the wooden closets and the wooden desks up against the door. Before they pushed the closet against the door, they stuffed it with things that were heavy, except for the TV and radio, because Leon said they needed some form of communication. Ashley went into her room to lie down, still curling up into a ball because of anxiety. Josh went to help her and Leon looked out the window, keeping guard in case zombies were to come crashing through the window, despite the fact that they were on the 5th floor and zombies were too dumb to climb. Abby went and turned on the TV. Throughout the news was the case of the zombie attack coming from Masterson University into the neighboring small metropolitan city of Chester(1). "Where the hell is my evac?" muttered Leon

"There's a viral outbreak in a major city, they've probably already presumed us dead." Said Abby

"We don't know that."  
"No offense to you, but I don't really trust the government in a crisis like this."

"Nice to know someone's on my side."

She sat over next to Leon and pulled her gun from the back of her shirt. It looked custom made, with a specialized grip for her hand. "Nice." Said Leon

"When I was a teenager, I learned how to shoot a gun. I have a gun license and…well I never felt safe without a gun."

Josh came out of Ashely's room and Abby quickly hid her gun. "She fell asleep." He said

"You had better not have slept with her." Said Abby

"Of course not! What type of guy do you think I am?!"

"A pervert."

"…..Shut up."

* * *

Time had passed and both Leon and Abby were trying to get some kind of communication out. Josh was busy using Leon's binoculars to find survivors. So far, they found two, Mary and Shawn. They pulled them up via the rope they made. The two of them slept while Leon tried to find a radio signal. Abby had fallen asleep next to him and Leon put a blanket over her. "I think I see one!" said Josh, "Oh wait that's a zombie."  
"Ugh, give it up." Said Shawn, "I think everybody's dead."  
"Thanks for being hopeful."  
"He's right." Said Leon, still listening to the radio, "The zombies must have infected everybody by now."

Leon sighed and turned the radio off, hearing the moans of the local radio newscaster becoming a zombie. He got up and opened his communicator. His face lit up and he nodded. "I have good news, evac is coming!" he said

"Oh that's great!" said Mary

"What's the bad news?" asked Abby

"We have to light a flare on the highest building on campus."

"Why?!" exclaimed Mary, "We're safe here!"

"Lower you voice!" said Leon, "They probably can't come down with all the zombies running down here."

"What about all the people who could be visiting here?" asked Josh

"There was an evacuation. Agent Coen and Wilson oversaw this and Chester is a gated major city. The zombies can only go out via one gate."

"None of us can possibly fight all of those things." Said Shawn

"All we have to do is light a flare on the highest place on the campus. All you guys have to do is get behind us and if they get near you, bash them in the head."

"Us."  
Abby pulled out her gun and flashed it. "I'm good with a gun." She said

* * *

_(Hours later…I couldn't find a middle sorry…)_

Josh looked down fearfully as he shimmied down the makeshift rope that was made. He was fearful of the zombies that were standing around. Of course, Leon assured him as long as they stayed quiet, they wouldn't be attacked. He could see people through the window that were undead, eaten, and standing on their own. They walked to the window, but not had enough motor skills to open they window by hand. When he let go, he looked up at Abby, who tried to shimmy down. On the other side of the door was something fierce, and it was breaking through the barricade. As she shimmied lower, the monsters, revealing to be crimson heads, tried to come through the window, but she shot one of the chains holding the window open down so that they wouldn't get through. Some of the glass broke, but they couldn't get through due the fact that the window's wood was too old to be moved. Abby secretly thanked God that she never got the window fixed. The zombies down below began to move in on their position. Leon grabbed Ashley and the group began to run. Abby let go and began shooting some of the zombies. She ran closely behind them as they ran to the parking lot. Zombies shuffled after them and Shawn pulled at a car door. "Leave it!" yelled Mary

"I want to get out of here!" yelled Shawn

"Listen there's nothing here but zombies." Said Leon, "You won't get through this town alive."  
"How do you know the government won't just kill us?"  
"We don't have time for this!" said Abby, aiming her gun at him, "You get in that car and I'm going to shoot you!"

"Abby, don't do it!"  
"Listen to me Shawn! You get in that car and I might as well kill you!"  
"Abby-"

"Where do you think you're going to run to?! The National Guard will kill you on sight for even trying to escape that way! And, that's even if you get through the thousands of zombies that are in town now!"  
"Shawn for God's sake," started Mary, "listen to her!"

Shawn sighed and took his hands off the car handle. One zombie tried to bite Mary but Leon shot it in the head. "We should get out of here, now!" he said

The group continued through the parking lot, Mary shaking and Ashley beginning to have a panic attack. The highest building on campus was the Office of the Bursar/Admissions. It had a large tower at the top with a clock that looked older than it seemed. Leon kicked the door open and checked inside for zombies. Mary was held by Shawn, and Josh caressed Ashley's hand. "All clear." He said

The four of them sighed and went in, but Abby stood there, looking at her old classmates and former professors shuffling toward their position. A hand landed on her shoulder, and she tried to immobilize the person. She kicked the ankle behind and pinned the hand behind its back but was met with a knife. She looked up at Leon, who had pain in his eyes but a serious face. "Oh sorry." She said

She let go of him and he put the knife away. "Where did you learn that?" he asked

"Self-defense classes." She answered, "I took them a year after my parents passed away."

Upstairs, the rest of the group waited nervously to hear any news from Leon or Abby. Shawn was holding a hat rack. Josh had unfortunately had a large umbrella in his hand. "I am going to kill those fuckers." Said Shawn, hyped up

The door opened and Leon was met with a hat rack to the face. He fell on his butt and looked up at the assailant. Josh just gave a sheepish look. The door was shut and promptly locked behind the two of them.

Hours passed before there was anymore contact from evac. Abby fought to stay awake, scared of being eaten. Shawn didn't help her attention span because he began to talk about his stint in the Jr. ROTC. Mary got annoyed and went to sleep. Leon couldn't help but debate with the man, knowing everything was different once you became a government official. When evac came, Ashley jumped when she heard gunshots. Once the soldiers found them, Ashley and Leon were separated from the others. The two of them were on a separate helicopter and the others found themselves on a helicopter with someone in a suit waiting for them. They had to go through interrogation when they got to Washington DC. The suited man had a particular interest in Abby. She was quarantined from the others and put in a room. She laid back on the cot given to her and began to fall asleep. Hours passed and she looked up and still saw nothing. She didn't want to admit it, but she was tired from the zombie attack, and her extreme fatigue was beginning to set in. She rested while she was being recorded. The door to her cell finally opened and she was shaken awake by Leon. Abby gave him a sleepy smile and yawned. "Can I get out of solitary now?" asked

"You have a lot of questions to answer." He said, nodding for the door to shut

She sat up and stretched. Leon pulled out a picture and handed it to her. A blonde haired Caucasian male wearing sunglasses. "Do you know this man?" he asked

"Mmmm….can't say that I have." She answered, "I mean he looks, kinda familiar but I don't know him."  
"Albert Wesker."  
"Nope, definitely does not ring a bell. Can you get me some food or something? I'm starving."

"After this. This is really important that you give me all the information you can."  
"About what? I have no idea why I'm even locked up. As far as I can recall, I thought I paid all those parking tickets."  
"Abernathy, you were a survivor of Racoon City weren't you?"  
"….how do you know about that?"  
"We looked up your family history. When we did a blood test, you were positive for two of the viruses created by the Umbrella Corporation."  
"Umbrella? Look Leon I don't know what your government report told you but, I don't know a Wesker and my mother was a journalist and my father was an accountant."  
"Isn't there anything from your past I can tell my superiors? They seem to think that you are the cause of the outbreak."  
"Cause?! I'm an Art Major! The only thing I could do dangerously is maybe blow stuff up with my art supplies!"  
"It doesn't explain the gun expertise and the martial art skills."  
"Ugh…fine, I'll start from the beginning…"


	2. Abby's Story

Chapter 2: Abby's Story

Abby awakened by the sound of the radio and she slammed her hand down on the snooze button, trying to get a few minutes of sleep. Soon as s she heard her mother's piercing scream, she got up and groaned. "I'm up already!" she yelled

She changed into her school uniform and went downstairs, where her mother was on her laptop. Her shoulder bag rested on a chair. Abby went to take her cell phone off the charger and turned it on. "Do you want Egos or French Toast?" asked her mother

"Meh, French Toast." She answered

As her mother went to mix the batter, Abby looked over her mother's laptop, reading about the Arklay Mountains Incident, and then the recent email she received from a Peter Jenkins. The email contained something about a T-Virus and how dangerous the strain really was. "Abernathy!" scolded her mother

"Sorry mom." She said, sitting down

"Some of my reports aren't for you to read. I have to consider the confidentiality of my client."

"I doubt anybody at school would really believe in a T-Virus anyway."

"Abby, I really don't want you gossiping about things like this. You know that this may be a breakthrough in the Arklay case I've been working on."  
Abby ate her French toast and looked at her mother as she worriedly read her email. "Have you heard from Dad?" she asked

"He's working late again." Answered her mother, "He's trying to work on Umbrella stocks."  
"Didn't you say that the Umbrella Corporation is a horrible company."  
"Yes. Yes I did, but you know your father is stubborn. He has his way of thinking, and I have mine."

The bus came by and honked his horn. Abby ran out the house and she ran on the bus. The bus was full and Abby sat next to her friend Sharon on the bus. The blonde friend was adjusting her makeup. "Ok, so mom said that all the Umbrella Scientists are going on a vacation for like a week or something." Said Sharon

"What about your mom?" asked Abby

"She still has to work. I don't understand when she has to when her boss is going away too."  
"Secretaries always have a lot of paperwork."

"Do you still want to go to that party?"  
"Dunno…I mean it would be a nice change and outing."  
"Abby, you have to go. You just stay home all day and listen to Destiny's Child. You have to come with me. I don't want to go alone."  
"I'll have to run it past mom first."  
"Just tell her that you're coming over my house and we'll go from there."  
"I really don't know about this."

The bus reached the school and the two girls got off the bus. People were hanging out around the campus, some playing hackey-sack, some throwing footballs, and some just plain lying out on the lawn. "Since when do we get free time out here?" asked Sharon, looking around

A guy ran behind them and scared them by touching their shoulders. "Somebody got killed." He said

Both of the girls screamed and looked up at a teen with brown hair and blue eyes. "Alex what the hell?!" asked Abby

"I couldn't resist." He said, "Anyway, Mr. Geinrich has been killed. Rumors say that he was eaten."  
"Mr. Geinrich the gym teacher?" asked Sharon, "That sucks."  
"Wait, eaten?" asked Abby

"There's rumors circulating that his face was eaten in and Mrs. Lewis was the one that found him."  
"So why is everybody outside?"  
"The police are inside making sure it's safe to go inside."  
The school heard shooting and some of the students screamed and ran off the campus. Abby, Sharon, and Alex leaned against the gates, away from the crowd. "I wish I had my camcorder." Said Alex

One of the officers came running out, with rats clinging to his leg. "Ewww!" squealed Sharon

Police officers scrambled to get the rabid rats off and they began getting bit themselves. Flesh and blood were flying everywhere and Abby felt like she was going to be sick. Students began scrambling everywhere, trying to get away from the rats. Unfortunately, some of them got bit.

"Screw this I'm going home." Said Alex

"Well give us a ride too." Said Sharon

Alex got in his car with Sharon riding shotgun and Abby riding in the back. The rats emerged from school grounds and began running all over the place. Alex started up his car as the rats jumped on his car. The girls began to scream and Alex started up his car. When he began driving, the rats flew off. "What the hell was that?!" he asked

"God I hate rats." Whined Sharon

"That's just weird that the rats would start biting people like that."

"I don't care. As long as we're away from that place."

"Can you drop me off at home?" asked Abby

"Don't you want to go to the mall or something?" asked Sharon

"Nah, I want to sleep. It's barely dawn."

"Sleeping sounds like a good idea." Yawned Alex

"You two aren't much fun." Said Sharon

"Sher, it's barely dawn. Nothing's open."

When Abby came home, her mother was surprised to see her. "Don't tell me you're starting to cut school." She said

"No, there was this strange attack at school. Rats came out of nowhere."

"I don't think that's a valid reason for shutting down school."  
"They were biting the police, and supposedly they ate a teacher's face in."

"That's disgusting."  
Abby went up to her room and went quickly to sleep. She slept all morning and the beginning of the afternoon until her father came in and sat on her bed. She put her pillow over her face and tried to turn over. "Go away." She said

"Abernathy, you've been sleep all morning." Said her father, "It's time for you to get up and do something productive."  
"Do I have to?"  
"As long as you're living under this roof, yes."

Abby sat up and took the pillow off her face. Her father smirked and stroked her hair. "That's my girl." He said, "By the way I will be going to a big party over at the Umbrella Office."  
"Is mom going?" she asked

"Nice try kiddo but no. Your mother is completely against the whole thing. Anyway, get up and do something."

When her father left, Abby turned on the TV and was immediately hit with a news report. It was about what happened at school. It said that the school was suffering from a sewage explosion. She immediately opened her cell phone and called Sharon. "H-hello?" asked Sharon

"Were you sleep?" asked Abby

"Duh. What's up?"  
"Did you see the news? They said that what happened at school was due to a sewer line explosion."  
"That guy's face was eaten in! I mean those rats were all over the police!"

"Well mom's a reporter. She told me they cover up this stuff all the time."

"Bullshit."  
"I'll just ask mom what really happened. Still feeling up for that party?"  
"Can't, mom's really sick. The neighbor's dog bit her and she's been in bed all day."

"That sucks."

"Oh I gotta go, mom's calling me."  
Abby got up for her bed and walked downstairs. She saw her mother pacing and talking frantically on the phone. When she saw her daughter, she excused herself and hung up the phone. "What's going on?" asked Abby

"Nothing important dear." Sighed her mother, "It's just that…they're dropping the Arklay case."  
"Ouch."  
"Apparently, we're being paid by Umbrella. That means no bad publicity."

"Well that's just plain sucky. Anyway, they said that the incident at school was due to a sewer line breakage."

"Ok?"  
"Mom, rats came out of nowhere and ate Mr. Geinrich's face in. Plus, they were biting the police. I remember from biology that rats don't eat live people, they eat the dead ones."  
"So?"

"Mom…they covered it up. I feel sorry Mr. Geinrich's wife."

"That's part of working for the media, honey."

"Something just doesn't settle right with me."  
"They don't want to upset his family more by letting everyone know."  
"Mom, Sharon's mother is sick."  
"Oh poor thing. What happened?"  
"A dog bit her. Sharon said that she's been sick all day."  
"A dog bit her? I hope thing doesn't have rabies…then again…  
"Yeah?"  
"There's been these weird reaction from animals all day. I got a call from work about covering a mysterious illness plaguing the zoo."

"Don't you think that it's strange that all the animals in town started freaking out."  
"Well…yes dear…but I would need more than that to go on before I start making a story."  
"Sharon said that all the Umbrella higher ups were going on vacation at the same time."

"At the same ti-oh dear God!"

"What is it?"

"I…I need to make a phone call."  
As her mother scrambled into her office, Abby went into the kitchen to get something to eat. She heard the trash can fall outside and she groaned. She took the broom next to the back door and looked outside. What she saw was a dog, but it looked like it been through a dog fight and never got treated for injuries. "Hey!" she yelled, "Get outta here!"

The dog looked up at her with clouded eyes and rotting teeth. It growled and it jumped at her. Abby swung the broom as hard as she could and she heard a yelping noise. It got up again and prepared to charge at her. Her mother came and pulled her in, slamming the door behind her. Abby sat in shock as she heard the growling and scratching of the metal door that her parents bought. It made her feel a bit safer knowing that the back door was metal and there were bars around the back window. "He was right…" started her mother

"Mom?" asked Abby

"I have to call your father. Get in the living room and stay there!"  
Abby still obeyed; still shocked from the rabid rotting dog that was in their backyard. Her mother paced as she dialed her father's phone and got a busy tone. "Shit…" she muttered

Abby turned on the tv and saw the news report about the recently deceased are attacking the living. She could see rotting corpses and they were being barricaded by the RPD. The faces she saw made her shake a bit, weirder than any zombie movie she went to see. One got through and the reporter got bit on the neck, blood splattering all over the camera. Then, the camera got knocked over and people started running everywhere. Abby's mother turned the TV off and opened the closet door, revealing a shotgun. "Where did you get that?" asked Abby

"Your father only wanted to use this in an emergency." Answered her mother, "But that doesn't mean that you get to use it. Look, we need to get out of here. I think your father is in trouble with the Umbrella Corporation."

"Why would he be in trouble?"  
"This isn't the time ask so many questions, just get your coat and let's go."  
Abby reached in the closet for her leather jacket and both she and her mother left the house. Outside, she saw people packing up to leave the city. "What's going on?" asked Abby

"In the car." Answered her mother

When Abby got in, her mother began to drive nervously. "Mom?" asked Abby

"Go in the glove box and get that 9mm gun out." She said

Abby did as told and look to see if the safety was on. "Remember when you were a kid and Granddad used to take you in the yard and teach you how to shoot a gun?" asked her mother

"Yeah," answered Abby, "if I remember correctly you freaked out because I was using a shotgun."

"Well I never got to thank Dad for teaching both of us how to use one because we use these."  
"For what?! You never even told me what's going on!"  
"Listen, we need to reach one of my sources. It's important that we get out of Racoon City."  
"Why?"  
Out of nowhere came a truck and it hit both of them on the side. The car skidded on its side and turned upside-down. Abby groaned and looked at her mother who was knocked out. The shotgun had skidded a couple of feet from them. She still had the gun gripped in her hand. She unlocked her seatbelt and fell on the roof. She smelled smoke and she crawled out. She ran around to the other side and shook her mother. Blood poured from her head and her arms were up. "Mom!" she yelled

Knowing the car was going to smoke soon, she unbuckled her mother and pulled her out the wreckage. The car started flaming and she laid her mother down flat on the ground. She found a pulse and looked down at her mother's leg, which was bleeding. Her mother groaned and touched her head. "A-Abby?" she asked, slowly opening her eyes

Abby leaned her mother up and the journalist looked around. "W-what happened?" she asked

"That truck over there hit us." Answered Abby

Her mother looked over at the truck and groaned. She tried to get up but felt a pain in her leg. The truck that hit them had skidded on its side and the back door was open. It was a RPD Van that was meant to carry many armed police officers. Abby picked up the shotgun while her mother sat with the 9mm gun in her hand. When she picked it up, she heard moaning from the van and she saw a hand. "Oh shit…" she muttered

She ran back to her mother and she looked around to see zombies shuffling towards them. Her mother struggled to get up and leaned on her daughter. "We need to get to the university." She said

"What?!" asked Abby, "You need to get to a hospital!"  
"This is no time to argue with me Abernathy!"

Her mother limped towards the north of Racoon City and Abby just growled. She helped supported her mother and they started on their destination. They were shooting zombies out the way and Abby noted that her mother's blood was attracting the zombies. When they went through one neighborhood, they found it to be eerily quiet. There were no moaning of zombies, no screaming, nothing. There was fire coming from cars and Abby spotted Alex's car. "We can get a ride…" started Abby

"What?" asked her mother

"That's Alex's car over there."

"How can you be so sure?"  
"He still has egg on his car from prank wars over the summer."

Abby's mother just rolled her eyes and they limped to the car. Her mother put her gun on the roof and pulled on the door, finding it lock, she took a bobby pin out of her hair and started fiddling with the lock. They both heard a scream and Abby's eyes widened. "Alex!" she yelled

She gripped her shotgun and ran into the home. She ignored her mother's pleas to stay put and she saw Alex's Doberman, Roger, eating at his neck. Alex gurgled and looked over at Abby, who shook and dropped the shotgun. As she did, the Doberman looked over at her with dead eyes, decaying body, and growling. She tried to run but her body froze. Roger jumped on her and she shielded herself from the bites by using her arm. Unfortunately, Roger bit down on her hard and she screamed out in pain. It ripped some of her skin and she kicked Roger back. Reaching for her shotgun, she shot Roger plain in the face when it jumped at her again, parts of its face flying everywhere. Abby stood in shock, the shotgun in one hand, and her arm bleeding. Her mother came limping in and saw the scene before her. Alex was dead with his eyes on her daughter, and Abby was in shock. She almost went into shock herself when she saw the bite on her daughter's arm. "Abernathy." Said her mother

The girl didn't respond, she just stood there, just staring at the bits that Roger left behind. "Abernathy." Called her mother again

Still, no response. Her mother walked in front of her and smacked her hard. Abby touched her cheek and looked at her mother. Tears welled up and she started crying. Her mother hugged her hard, trying to shush her. Her crying stopped when she heard moaning. The two of them looked and saw Alex sit up on his own. He stood up, eyes gray, and his mouth dripping with blood. He moved slowly and raised his arms. Abby just cocked her shotgun and walked up to Alex, but not close enough from him to bite her. "I'm sorry." She said

She raised the gun to his head and blew his head clean off. Her mother just looked at her as she lowered her gun. "We should get to the university." Said Abby

She walked out and her mother looked at the carnage her daughter just saw. Unlike Abby, she had served in the Persian Gulf War. She had seen people dying all the time, trying to keep from being blown up herself. She wasn't a soldier, a patriot like her fellow army members who were out on the field, she was the communications expert. When she limped to the car, she saw Abby already sitting inside. If it weren't for her skills as a soldier, they would be walking to Racoon University. As Abby looked out the window, her mother looked back at her worriedly. "The T-Virus got out." She said

"What?" asked Abby

"Everybody's trying to get out of town because of mysterious illness. Your read some of my emails concerning the T-Virus. It's a Bio-Weapon created from the Umbrella Corporation. I've been trying since the Arklay Incident to bring Umbrella's secret weapon to life. But, I think the virus got out. The only person that could probably can give me straight answers is Dr. Jenkins from Racoon University."

Abby said nothing but sat back in her seat. The two of them just sat as they drove around the city, weaving through cars going the other direction, people running from zombies, and looking at flames, horrifying sights of bodies hanging from cars, faces with skin dripping off. "Why would they do this to us?" asked Abby

"Because humans are just test subjects to Umbrella."

When the reached the university, it was empty, the security guard at the gate was dead, and there was carnage everywhere. "My God…" started Abby's mother, "he'd better be alive or this will be worth nothing."  
"What?" asked Abby

"My work. Pete Jenkins is the lead I have for the Arklay Incident. Without the rest of his information, I won't be able to release this to the public."

"All you've seem to care about is your work."

"It's the only thing keeping me together right now Abernathy. You know that when I went to war when you were young I saw things like this. I had to tell the news, I had to be the monster that told and showed it all, even when people were uncomfortable. Well, one day you might find yourself at that point. Finding that one thing that keeps you going."

Abby didn't say a word. She helped her mother into the science building. There was no life, there was a strange stench in the air, nothing that could be helped. When the two of them reached the elevator, Abby leaned against the wall while her mother called for it. Both of them heard a moaning noise and Abby cocked her gun. "Save your shells." Said her mother

"Huh?" asked Abby

"I'll shoot them this time. The shotgun is for close combat."  
Abby nodded and her mother prepared herself for an onslaught of zombies. They were the students of Racoon University. Most of them looked like they were picked over like pieces of chicken. The door dinged open and Abby grabbed her mother's arm, ready to shoot. As the door slowly shut, she could see the zombies trying to shuffle faster. When the door closed, Abby screamed and banged her head against the elevator wall. Her mother just sighed and put aimed the gun better at the door. When the door dinged again Abby just got quiet, then kicked her foot against the wall. The door opened and there stood a zombie security officer, who got a bullet between the eyes. Abby looked down and took the 9mm from its pocket. "Do you see any ammo?" asked her mother

"No, none at all." Answered Abby

She stood back up to give her mother leverage as she walked down the hallway. The strangest thing was that they didn't hear any noise. No moans, no smells, nothing. "Pete?" asked her mother

There was no response. She looked at the classroom numbers until she reached Office 224: Peter Jenkins, Ph.D. Abby reached for the doorknob and found it unlocked. She had her gun ready and she was shot at. She immediately ducked, with her mother doing the same thing. "Don't shoot!" yelled her mother, "We're not infected!"  
"Are you with Umbrella?!" asked a voice

"Pete?! It's me, Regina!"

A male with brown hair and blue eyes peeked his head out to see an older woman and a teenager gripping themselves in fear. "Regina Browne?" he asked

"Why would you shoot at me?" she asked

"I thought you were Umbrella. Come in the office, quickly."  
Abby helped her mother in the office and Pete shut the door. He looked at the two of them, Regina's leg wrapped with a jacket sleeve and Abby's arm suffered a dog bite. Regina had sat down while Abby looked out the window of all the panic down below. Peter lit a cigarette and leaned against a wall. "I never thought the virus would spread so quickly." He said

"Well apparently it did." Said Abby, sarcastically

"Abby." Scolded Regina

She just sighed and but her head against the glass. "She's going through so much stress." Said Regina, "Do you still have some of the Daylight with you?"  
"Daylight?" asked Pete

"My daughter's infected."  
"Wait…what?!" asked Abby

"Your arm," answered Regina, "the T-Virus can be spread through saliva, or so Pete tells me here."

"And you choose now to tell me?! What kind of mother are you?!"  
"Abernathy, don't take that tone with me! I didn't tell you because I wanted to get to Pete so he can give you the Daylight vaccine. If I told you any earlier there might have been risk of you freaking out."  
"And you don't think I'm freaking out now?!"

"Ladies please." Started Pete, "Regina, there's only a 70% chance that Daylight will work on your daughter."  
"You said the vaccine was tested." Said Regina

"Yes, on four different infected people. Only one person really was cured, the other three succumbed to the virus."

Abby looked down at her arm, noted that it was trying to heal and had stopped bleeding a bit. She sighed and looked at her mother, who was in a bit of shock. She had seemed to be at a loss for words, not knowing what to do. "Inject me with Daylight." Said Abby

"Abernathy no." whined Regina

"We don't have much of a choice. I'd rather die from the vaccine mixing rather than eat you."

"Abernathy, I'm not sure that I feel comfortable with these odds."  
"Mom, this bite hurts like hell and it's starting to itch."  
"It's starting to work on your arm." Said Pete, "Follow me."

He opened the door to the classroom adjoined, and pulled out some keys. Abby looked around the office and found a first aid kit. She began wrapping her leg like a tourniquet and she limped over to where the doctor and her daughter were. Pete injected the syringe in her arm and she hissed in pain. She yawned and immediately fell asleep. "Abernathy, mommy loves you." She heard her Mom say

* * *

When she awakened, she was sleeping on the couch in the office. She yawned and looked over at the digital watch and calendar, September 25, 1998. She looked at her arm, which was wrapped up. She felt something heavy around her neck and saw a locket in the shape of a book. She then went to the window and saw that the carnage was getting worse outside. There were even more zombies all over the place, and she started getting scared. "Mom?" she asked

She received no answer and walked over to the classroom door. She tried to open it but found it locked. "Mom!" she yelled

She heard moaning and grabbed the shotgun that was leaning against the wall. A zombie banged on the wall, and she dropped the shotgun she was holding. Regina's jaw and arm looked eaten, her eyes clouded over, and parts of her skull were gone. Abby lost her balance and sat there on the floor. She just looked at her mother, her horrid face, remembering the smiles she had, and the sarcastic fights the two head. Her heart just hurt, thinking about the attitude she gave her mother, in the last moments of her life. She knew that her mother loved her, but she was just hurting that her mother was eaten and turned into a zombie herself. Her mind went blank at that point, but when she woke up, she found the shotgun her hand, and she was standing outside of Racoon University with a dozen U.B.C.S. operatives aiming their guns at her. She lowered the gun as one operative approached her and took the shotgun from her. She just nodded that she was alright, but she couldn't speak. She was loaded in a van with other survivors, children, mothers, fathers, scared for their lives. "Abby?" asked a voice

She looked up and Sharon hugged her. "Oh God Mom was infected!" she said, "If it weren't for me running track she would've bit me."

Abby said nothing but nodded. "They're evacuating us." Said Sharon, "They said that they're going to nuke the place soon if the President ordered so. God, I am so glad to be out of here. I mean…I'm going to miss Mom and Dad but…Abby? Abby?"  
"She's going into shock." Said a male

"Abby?" asked Sharon

The shots fired seemed far away, and so did the cry of a baby. She just sat in that van while Sharon tried to get her attention. The blonde led her out the bus and over the line where people were standing. One man in a lab coat took both Abby and Sharon, but Abby was put in Quarantine with the others that were injured. The doctors unwrapped her bandage, and saw that she had a deep cut, rather than anything they were expecting. They re-dressed the bandage and laid her down on one of the cots. "Do you have any family?" one of the medics asked

She couldn't answer them, and they sighed. "She's going to need help." One said, "We're going to have to take her to a hospital nearby."


	3. Recruited

Chapter 3: Recruited

Abby sat back as Leon looked at her. She looked like she was going to go in shock again. The information didn't seem to add up. She was injected with Daylight, which caused the T-Virus to mutate in her body. However, she had no signs of any type of superhuman ability that Wesker had. "Can you guys let me out now?" she asked, "I have no idea who this Wesker guy is and I'm really having a had time even using the bathroom with that camera peering down on me."

Leon didn't a word but looked at Abby as she squeezed her knees into her chest. The cell door opened and a man wearing a suit came in. Leon saluted and Abby gave a sideways glance to the male. "Aberathy Julianne Brown." He said, "Age 22, born 1982 in Racoon City. Parents, Regina and Jack Brown. Granddaughter of Col. Jackie Harris of the US Navy. Kennedy, we'll be taking over this case."

"Sir?" he asked

"This young lady is now under the protection of the B.S.A.A."  
"With all due respect, what makes you think that she should be an operative for the organization?"

"Kennedy, this is a direct order from the President. If you have a problem with it, take it up with him."

Leon took a deep breath and walked from the room, feeling Abby's eyes on him. There was nothing he could do with direct orders from the President. He walked down the hallway, with soldiers stationed in front of many rooms, many people locked up. He had no idea where they kept Shawn and Mary, but he knew they were no threat like Abby could have been. She was infected, but her body had undergone a mutation, something the United States was scared of. He got in his car and drove throughout the capital, stopping at an apartment complex. As he walked up the stairs, he noticed a young couple leaning on the railing, kissing. They had to be no older than high school students. He brushed past them, not saying a word. His apartment was large, had a lot of expensive furniture, and when he opened it, he found a plate of eaten food on the table, and a plate that looked like it gotten cold. He sighed and shut the door. "Angela?" he asked

Receiving no answer, he knew that she was mad at him. He threw his keys on the table and locked the door behind him. The apartment was quiet, except for the TV going in the bedroom. When he made his way to the bedroom, he heard the shower running. He got a devious idea and took off his boots, as well as the rest of his clothes. He opened the bathroom and let some of the steam out. When he shut the door the shower door slid open. "Get out." Said Angela, sternly

She had given him that look only once before, when he forgot her birthday. He considered himself lucky this time that she didn't have a shoe in her hand. Angela turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, deliberately ignoring Leon's nakedness. "You could've called or something." She said, walking out the bathroom

Leon sighed, this was going to be a very long night for the both of them. "Angela, it's not like I could call directly." He said, "The cell phone tower was down and I was in a room full of zombies and keeping an eye on Ashley."

"You know, it seems like Ashley sees you more than I do." Said Angela

"I'm her bodyguard for public events. This requires me to be out of town many days out the week. We've discussed that before."

"No, _you_ discussed it; I was trying to tell you how much I was against the idea. Now look at you, you've been scarred yet again, and you were almost killed during a zombie attack."

Leon sighed and got in bed, where Angela was laying on her side, away from him. He put a had on her shoulder and she flinched away from him. "I know it's not fair." He said, putting a hand on hers

She sighed and gripped the hand. "Goodnight." She said, flicking off the light

* * *

Abby sighed at the décor of her new apartment. It was a bland place, but she knew she could touch the place up if she had a little splash of paint. Her training over the past three months was rigorous, and she could feel herself passing out sometimes from the weight lifting. She just considered herself lucky that she was some type of use to the government or she would be under a knife being dissected. Her physician was a young woman named Rebecca Chambers, who was very nice and compassionate to her situation. Her partner, Carlos Rivera, however, she thought can be a real jackass sometimes. She couldn't understand his joking on the training field, and then again, she never understood her mother's attitude towards the outbreak either. She had her iTunes blasting loudly to make up for the grim colors, but she was still sad. Not only was she kicked out of the University for having a weapon on campus, but now her life was going to be put on hold because of the incident. Abby opened her last box when she heard a loud knock at the door. "You've got to be kidding me…" she muttered, "I turned it down already!"

There was the loud knock again and she rolled her eyes. When she opened the front door, she was immediately gripped by someone with blonde hair. "OhmiGodI'msogladyou'reok!" said a hyper voice

"Sharon…" struggled Abby, "can't…breathe…"

The blond let go and shut the door behind her. "Ok, you have to give me the scoop about what's going on." She said

"Ugh, Sher, can't you just be happy I'm alive?" asked Abby

"I am, but why would the government give you an apartment and a job? No offense, but you're an art student."  
"A _former_ art student who has a black belt in Tae Kwan Do and also happens to be proficient with a 9mm and a shotgun."

Sharon sat on the couch and Abby turned off her iTunes. "Coffee?" asked Abby

"Cappuccino." Answered Sharon

Abby just smirked and turned on her cappuccino machine. Even though both of them had survived the outbreak, Sharon had managed to still have a sunny disposition. As the cappuccino was brewing, Abby sat next to Sharon and leaned on her. "So I'm an operative of the B.S.A.A." she said

"Wait…" started Sharon, "What?!"

"Well…you remember when I got bit and everybody was freaking out?"

"Yeah but you were cured right?"  
"Umm…sort of. When they took a blood sample from me, they found out that I had mutated blood."

"Ok, like mutated like X-Men?"  
"No dumbass I mean mutated like I'll never be normal."  
"Abby, when were you ever normal?"

"I'm serious! My DNA has been mutated, but they say I have similar DNA to some guy name Albert Wesker."  
"Who's that?"  
"It…it doesn't matter…all I know is that either I become an operative for the B.S.A.A. or I become a specimen floating in a tube."

"Our tax dollars at work."  
Abby went to the kitchen and pulled out her cappuccino mugs and sighed. "Don't be so hard on yourself." Said Sharon, helping herself to some cappuccino, "You're alive and that's what counts."  
"I guess…hey how's that fiancée of yours?"

"Oh he's fine, on business again. He's in Spain right now, but he should be back in two weeks. He spoils me so much."

"Well you were supposed to be voted most likely to be a golddigger."  
"Bitch.."

"Hey but at least you're a golddigger with a heart of gold."

"Whatever, so, I need to hear about this guy who was keeping an eye on the President's daughter."

"What for?"  
"You said he was a cross between David Bowie and Mathew McConaughey."  
"I said he had an ass like Matthew McConaughey."  
Abby took out her phone and opened up her gallery and quirked a brow. "Scratch that," she said, "he has an ass like Gerard Butler."

Sharon snatched the phone and her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. "He is definitely sex on two legs." She said, "You have to do him."  
"Sharon, I thought we went through this." Sighed Abby

"Yeah, the whole holding up the virginity thing. At least date him, you said he was charming."  
"He has a girlfriend."  
"Ok?"  
"Sher I'm serious. I'm not going to just steal someone's man. Besides, from what I've heard she's a nice woman. Blonde hair, blue eyes, work for the Special Response Team."  
"Oh so she's like a cop too. So what's the problem?"  
"For the love of…you won't rest until you match me up with someone."  
"Listen, you know I'm a great matchmaker. I'm telling you, this is your guy."  
"Right oh mystic one."  
Sharon playfully punched her in the arm. "In any case," started Abby, "I can't really make a move, especially when she's going to be at that ball."  
"What ball?"  
"Some crappy ball that's going to take place in the White House. I was invited by Ashley, plus I got a second invitation by being a part of the B.S.A.A. so…yeah…"  
"Are you going?"  
"Hell no! What for?"  
"Abby, you're going."  
"You can't make me."  
"My fiancé gave me a credit card with no limit. We're going shopping."

Abby groaned, knowing that she wasn't getting out of this situation.

* * *

Leon sighed as he leaned his head against the corner of the wall. The doorway was there, and he could feel the fatigue throughout his body. Sweat beaded down his brow and stung his eye as it fell inside. He blinked his one eye and turned the corner, finding nothing. Leon slowly walked down the hall and looked through each window. There was a small cracking noise behind him, but nothing to worry about. As he turned the corner, something shot him in the abdomen. Falling over in pain, he let out a few shots before it fell to the floor. Looking up, it was the cutout of a hunter. He heard the beeping noise and got up, groaning from the pain in his stomach. He walked though the exit and up the latter, to the control room. Hunnigan was holding a stopwatch and shaking her head. "A slower reaction than last time." She said

Leon just sighed and sat down in a seat, drinking his water bottle. "Maybe we should give it a rest for today." Said Hunnigan

"I just want to get my time up." Said Leon

"You seem destracted today. Maybe you should give yourself a day off."  
"A day off…"

"I mean it Leon! Ever since getting back you've been training relentlessly. You're going to wear yourself out before you even start a new case!"

Leon knew that Hunnigan was right, but he couldn't go home. Not to Angela and her attitude. She was still mad at him, acting very distant. "Um…excuse me…" said a voice

The two looked and saw a short girl with short brown hair and blue eyes look at them. She wore a white lab coat with a black pencil skirt and a pair of black heels. "I need to use the training room." She said

"Oh don't worry Rebecca," started Hunnigan, "we were just leaving."

Leon gave an exasperated sigh in agreement. When he went to leave, he saw Abby down below with Carlos Olivera, someone he met though Chris Redfield. He found himself laughing at the similarity between the siblings. "I think I'll stay and watch this." He said

"Oh really?" asked Hunnigan, "Suit yourself."  
Down below, Carlos readied his gun while he looked at Abby stretch. "You won't be able to do that when we're on assignment." Said Carlos

"I know." She said

"But that's such a nice view."  
Abby gave him a glare as she stood up. She wore a pair of shorts, combat boots, and a black tank top. Attached to her head was a portable brain-wave machine. When the room beeped, both participants ran down the hallway and began shooting at targets. Abby had almost near-perfect accuracy with still targets, but her score was lower with moving targets. Carlos, however, seemed to be perfect, due to the fact that he had this training exercise more than once. Leon whistled when Abby hit a target nearly a mile away. "She's good." Said Leon

"She's getting better." Said Rebecca, "Her hand used to be very shaky with a gun."

Leon leaned on the dashboard and looked at all the buttons. He smirked and pressed a button for a simulated moving Hunter to come out. Carlos looked up surprised and pushed Abby out the way. She skidded on her side and she watched as the Hunter closed in on Carlos. She fired a few rounds in the creature. It hissed and looked back at her. She scrambled to her feet as the creature slashed its claws at her. Rebecca's eyes widened as she noticed the training simulation had changed. She looked over at Leon who was smirking. "What did you do?" she asked

"Switched up basics." He said, "If you're looking for results, you're gonna have to put in a few surprises."

"Kennedy has a point." Said a familiar voice

Leon inwardly groaned as Col. Eames stood next to Rebecca. He's had special interest in Abby since he pulled her out of solitary. In fact, he's had special interest in the organization since he helped founded it. Leon had a feeling that Abby was going to become one of his top agents. Down below, Abby round kicked the hunter and Carlos took the opportunity to shoot the Hunter Beta in the head, making it go down. Abby took a few breaths as Carlos helped her up. The simulation abruptly stopped and they looked up to see Col. Eames looking down on them. "I wonder what colonel jackass wants…" muttered Carlos

* * *

Chris snapped his neck one way as he sat in the conference room. He and Sheva were called to the North America headquarters to meet a new member of the B.S.A.A. Since Wesker's apparent demise, his business partners have gone into hiding. Nevertheless, there have been viral outbreaks all over the world. Sheva drummed her fingers on the table, annoyed at the fact that the people that summoned them to DC were late. "I need sleep." Yawned Chris

He fixed his tie and looked over at Sheva, who was fixing her hair yet again. They heard laughing on the other side of the door and both of them stood up. Col. Eames came walking in with the already gotten to know Carlos Olivera and an unknown woman. She wore a back pencil skirt and a pink blouse. Same skin color as Sheva and had brown hair with blue highlights. Her hair had flips in it and she had a blue butterfly shaped hair clip. "These are one of B.S.A.A.'s top agents." Said Col. Eames, "Agents Redfield and Alomar."

The woman extended her arm and shook Chris's hand. "Abernathy Browne." She said

Her grip seemed strong like a male's and Chris had to snatch his hand away. "You guys already know me." Said Carlos

As the four of them sat down, Col. Eames pass around some files. "We have some leads on that person who sold the t-virus to the university." He said

"I would like to know who ruined my chances at getting a degree." Said Abby

"Well you and Olivera will be doing recon while Alomar and Redfield will be infiltrating."

"What?!" asked Carlos, "Abby's more then ready in the field!"  
"If you haven't noticed, Browne hasn't gotten any military experience like the rest of you do. She needs to be eased into the field."

"In any case," said Sheva, "Where are we going?"  
"Europe." Answered Col. Eames, "Close to where the plagas was found."  
"And the assailant?" asked Chris

"Fredrick Downing."  
"I heard about that." Said Abby, "Wasn't he arrested?"  
"We had to hand him over to Scotland Yard." Answered Col. Eames, "He escaped with help weeks later."  
"I'm getting sick of these people getting away." Said Chris

"At least you got rid of Wesker so one world threat is eliminated." Said Carlos

"Not much of a victory when someone like Downing is running away."

* * *

Leon looked down at his text message about Angela going out with a friend and being back late. For once he had free time, and now Angela was busy. He had bought dinner before going into work and now he was eating alone. He began to regret even joining the government, but he shook his head, knowing that his luck with women was bad, even before he became a police officer. As he got out the shower from the joined locker room, he overheard a conversation. "Well at least I'll be working with experienced agents." Said a familiar voice

He peered over and saw Abby on her iPhone. She talked about getting one while in the dorms but she was forced to once she escaped from the zombies. "Yeah well, it's better than being sliced and diced." Abby said, shuddering

Leon went back to his side and began changing, listening to her conversation. "Yeah Sher the dress fits." She said, "When do you come back to this side?"

Leon tied his good shoes and began to lean against the locker. "Well tell him that I want my best friend back." Said Abby, "I'll be stuck in this apartment alone….I'm not taking anybody's boyfriend…oh ok bye."

Abby clicked the end button and tapped her shoes. Her locker was filled with gym clothes and she forgot her phone charger. As she walked out, she ran into Leon. "Oh hey." She said

"Seems like you've been busy." Smirked Leon

"Yeah…quick training with the B.S.A.A. and all…so what are you up to?"  
"Still investigating the outbreak at the university."  
"I already know some guy named Fredrick Downing did it."  
"Yes but we're looking into other assailants."  
"Oh, um…well they're sending me to Europe on recon."

"I see…"  
"In the meantime I'm going shopping to make some curry goat. This way when I get back I'll have food already prepared."  
"Curry goat?"  
"It's this Jamaican meal that I used to make back at home."  
"That's strange."  
"Not until you try it. Hey, why don't you and Angela come by and I'll make you some?"

"Angela's out with a friend tonight."  
"Oh…well maybe some other time."

Abby tapped her shoes again and began walking but Leon grabbed her hand. "Wait Abby," he started, "I could come by later tonight and try it."

Abby quirked a brow and her lip twitched up. "Won't Angela be mad?" she asked

"She won't mind if it's a friend." He answered

"Um…ok…try coming around seven and I hope you like wine."

"Not much of a drinker."  
"Such a boy scout…"


	4. Dinner and A Mission

Chapter 4: Dinner and A Mission

Leon swallowed hard as he got to Abby's apartment. It wasn't like he was visiting a mistress behind Angela's back, but it was still awkward. He could hear Jamaican music blaring, and he wasn't used to different cultures. He visited places around the world, but he never took in the cultures. When he knocked on the door, he received no response so he knocked harder. The music turned down and Abby opened up the door with an annoyed look on her face. When she saw Leon her face lit up. "Oh sorry I thought you were the old bag downstairs." She said, "Come in."  
He immediately smelled the food on the stove and he noticed that her apartment had drab walls, but pastel everything, almost. Her couch was and furniture was black, but her decorations were pastel. He remembered some of the decorations from living with Ashley. Some of the paintings were framed and up on the wall. Abby had changed to a tank top with paint stains on it and a pair of jeans. "I'm glad I don't have to be alone with Carlos." She said, going to the kitchen  
"Huh?" asked Leon

Carlos picked up his head from the couch. "Kennedy, long time no see." He said

"Hey Olivera." Said Leon

He sat on the other side of the couch and saw the bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table. "I'd never figure you would be making house calls." Said Carlos

He had a wine glass in his hand and he could see that the bottle was already halfway gone. "So where's Angela?" asked Carlos

Leon inwardly rolled his eyes, making a mental note to kill Claire for telling her brother, who told everyone else. It became no surprise overnight that the agent had saved the girl's life, and now he was dating her. It became a gossip chain and Hunnigan sometimes didn't help the situation. "Leon?" asked Carlos

He was saved from answering the question by calling of Leon wanted red beans and rice or plain rice. The track changed to an unknown song, not Jamaican. Leon nudged Carlos, who nearly dropped his drink. "Hey do you know this song?" he asked

"Kanye West's Roses." Answered Carlos, "It was a hit a while ago."  
Abby looked up from her cooking and sighed as she forgot to take the song off her iTunes. She left the kitchen and walked down the hall into her office. She clicked the next song, and then wrote a sticky note to delete the song from her playlist. Carlos stared at the wine as he thought about the lyrics. Kanye's family was dying, sort of how he lost his family. War was the only thing he grew up with, and when his mother died, it was they only time they were together. There were no words to describe how much he missed his mother, but he fought these days, not for any type of sentiment, but to make sure no child has to lose his mother to some type of man made virus. He drank some more of the wine as Abby emerged from the office. "Save some for Leon." She said

"_Sí mamá, me aseguraré de que se comporten." (1)_

"_Si yo fuera tu madre me hubiera palmada usted y ponerlo a la cama." (2)_

"_Eres una niña mala…" (3)_

"_Onsigue tu mente fuera el tonto del arroyo!" (4)_

"_Que hizo la insinuación." (5)_

"Abby," started Leon, "when did you learn Spanish?"  
"When I was in Texas." She answered, "A lot of the population speaks Spanish or Portuguese. I'm rusty in Portuguese and ok in Creole."

"Any other languages I need to know about?"  
"Well I'm starting to pick up French since I'm ok in Creole and I want to learn Japanese."  
Abby went into the kitchen to finish cooking and Carlos finished his glass. "Kennedy, you have to try this wine." He said

"No thank you." Said Leon, "I would like to stay sober for the rest of the night."

Abby put a plate down for Leon and one for Carlos. She disappeared for a second and then reappeared with a special wine glass with a rose print on it. She took her shoes off and Leon could see a lotus tattoo on her foot. "When did you get that?" asked Leon

"Wha?" she asked

"The tattoo."  
"Oh that….well….back in Racoon City Alex was the guy I wanted to take to the prom. He had this really cute lotus tattoo design he got airbrushed on my foot and after he died…I just wanted to remember him so I got the design put on my foot."

"Prom?" asked Carlos

"You guys forget I was 16 when the incident happened. I'm only 27."  
"Oh so you're only a baby."  
"Shut up."

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and Leon began to loosen up over time, and the wine was helping. Eventually the wine was gone thanks to the efforts of both Leon and Abby. Carlos had sobered up over time, and the partners found out that Leon was a lightweight with alcohol. The both of them snickered as he tried to wobble around and help with the dishes. Carlos ended up helping with the cleaning and he excused himself once Abby was sure she could handle Leon on her own. "You know you can't leave." She said, folding her arms

"I…" started Leon, "I….have…to…."  
"I know Angel right? You can't drink and drive. You'll have to walk off the alcohol."  
He wobbled back from the door to the couch and flopped down. Abby giggled at his informal attitude, which is something she gave a mental note to pick on him for. Leon glanced over to the picture frame of a teenage Abby with two other people. She was wearing a matching cheerleader outfit with another female, while the male just loved having two girls hugging him. He picked it up and glanced at Abby who was putting the leftovers away. "Were you a cheerleader?" he asked

"Uh…yeah." She answered coming in

She stopped when she saw Leon looking at her picture of her, Sharon, and Alex in an old photo. They had cheerleader practice and band camp at the same time. Abby took the photo from Leon's hands and put it back on the end table. "We didn't have a gymnastics squad so I ended up being a cheerleader." She said

"So that was Alex?" asked Leon

"Yup," she answered, "good old Alex before he got eaten."  
Leon took notice of the loss in her eyes, like she was missing something. "You're a good person." Said Leon  
"Right…" said Abby, "Coming from the drunk guy."  
"I'm feeling a bit better."  
"I see."  
There was an awkward silence between the two of them. The only noise in the room was Dogs 101 on Animal Planet. Abby had no idea what to say about her picture, and Leon wasn't sure what to say in these type of situations. Usually anything he said usually annoyed a woman to no end. Abby took a glance over at her black and green neon clock. "You should get going." She said, "It's nearly eleven."  
Leon blinked for a moment but knew she was right. He merely nodded and picked up his leather jacket. He looked back at Abby, who was still staring at the photo.

Angela sat on the bed, waiting for Leon. She was already annoyed to come back to an empty apartment, but it was to be expected. She had already come to the conclusion that Leon cared more for his job than her. Next to her laid her cell phone, with a text message from Carl. She met him at a restaurant where he was supposed to meet up with Leon, but he cancelled. He offered her a drink, and things escalated afterwards. Now, as she watched the clock, she felt her feelings drifting away from Leon. The front door shut and he could hear Leon walking down the hall. Angela quickly put her phone under her pillow. Leon sat on the bed and took his shoes off. "Where were you?" asked Angela

"Abby invited me to dinner." He answered

"What?"  
"Carlos was there, nothing happened. She was really inviting the both of us. She makes a great Jamaican meal."

Angela turned to her side and sighed to herself. Leon leaned over and kissed on her neck. "I'm tired." She said, turning from him

"If it made you feel so uncomfortable," started Leon, "I'll invite you next time."  
He quietly changed and got into bed, turning the light off. He was happy that Angela couldn't see him. He had such a pained expression on his face, feeling like his heart was going to snap in two. Her attitude towards him made him feel inadequate, like he did something wrong. He could never figure it out with her. First, it as the hours at work, he adjusted them, but she was still upset with him. Then, this…it was no pleasing her. "Leon?" asked Angela

"Hm?" he answered

"How was the food?"  
"You have to be there to understand."  
"Oh…nothing happened right?"  
"Of course not! I…I love you."  
She laid her head on his chest and still felt her heart drop.

Ada clacked her heels down a long hallway. The castellan's home was a great hideaway once Leon took care of most of the Ganados. She pressed a button the back room and found Fredrick sitting in a chair, tying in information as usual. "Is it ready?" she asked

"Soon my dear." He answered, "As long as nobody comes snooping around this place, we shouldn't have any delays in the release."

"You know eventually they'll track that outbreak to this place."

"With the Uroboros, I think whoever they send will be either distracted enough to give us enough time to leave, or the Uroboros will kill them."

Ada bit her lip as she thought about Leon. She knew his determination, and his luck…he may be killed this time. Her thoughts then went to Wesker, who was blown away in Africa. There was no guarantee that he was truly dead, the man was very cunning. She got a phone call from Downing about doing some recon work for him, paying her a lot of money. She peered over his shoulder, seeing frequent emails from Wesker, but wasn't he dead? "Ada, can you meet Wesker in Spain please?" asked Downing

The Asian woman said nothing, knowing that Downing was just a pawn. Wesker was indeed alive as she thought, but how he became flesh and blood again is a mystery.

Carlos looked over at Abby, who was customizing her gun. She had been quiet ever since she got on the helicopter. He remembered her visiting Leon and then leaving with him, Chris, and Sheva. She had a sullen look on her face, like she regretted something. "I thought that everything in Spain was cleaned up." Said Chris

"Not when you have bioterrorists running around." Said Sheva

The helicopter landed at B.S.A.A. Europe headquarters. Abby ducked her head and looked at the gated compound. She walked over to the gate and looked down at the constant guard and people going through training. Chris patted her shoulder and she jumped. "Easy, rookie…" he said, "there's scarier things than me."

"Shut up." She said

The headquarters was owned by an old castellan who died and inherited his home to his son. They were lead to a large conference room and Abby took note of the statues of knights in the room, nine in equal. The castellan, Senor Juarez, was an old man with a baldhead and a long white beard. He wore a black suit and was sitting in a wheelchair. He folded his hand and leaned towards the table. The meeting itself was an hour long and both teams had gotten info on their respected locations. Carlos took notice of his eye changing from brown to a gold color. As they were led to their respected rooms, Abby got the uneasy feeling again. She was across the hall from Chris. She promptly locked her room door when she got inside.

Cher yawned as she waited in line to check out the food she bought. When she agreed to house-sit for Abby, the said owner forgot to tell her there was no food. As she walked up one space in line, she began overhearing a conversation on a blonde woman's cell phone. The woman was right in front of her, and Cher usually didn't care much for cell phone conversation, but this one was interesting.

"You act like its so easy to sneak around behind his back." Said the blonde

"_You said so yourself, he works too much to pay any attention to what you do."_ Said the other voice

"I can keep telling him that I'm going out with friends, but as much as we meet, he'll get suspicious."

"_You know I don't like to share."  
_"I'll tell him about us…just give me some time."

"_Maybe I should be lenient, considering I haven't told my wife yet."_

"I'll contact you later."  
The blonde hung up the phone and sighed. "Leon…" she muttered

Cher took out her cell phone and began texting Abby. Before she finished her text, she took a picture of the blonde before she left the store.

Carlos shot the zombie in the head and it fell down flat. Abby looked over at the zombies that were crowding over to the left. She reloaded her gun and began firing. The place that they were dispatched to was crawling with zombies. "Do you ever get that sneaking suspicion that you were set up?" asked Carlos

"I know we were set up." Answered Abby, "I checked his computer last night when I found a camera in the air vent."  
"Really? I would've loved to see that video."

"Shut up."

She took out her knife and slit the throat of the zombie that was approaching from behind. It fell on its back but still continued to make noise. She took her boot and stomped hard, crushing its skull. "This is a set up." Said Carlos, "This just seems too intricately planned."

"Wha?" asked Abby, shooting

"The zombies. This is fresh rotting from the virus."  
"Umm…I'm glad you know that, I'm just going to focus on not getting bit."  
He led her to a house and barricaded the door. "I need a bath after all that blood splattering." Said Abby

"There's probably a bathroom upstairs." Said Carlos

"Shut up….freakin' moron…"

"You really need to learn how to loosen up."  
"Anyway….I'm just glad that this information on this hacking object didn't get destroyed."

She pulled out a PDA, scrolling through various Umbrella files and clicked the device off. The two of them could hear zombies banging on the windows and doors. "How many more miles before we reach evac point?" asked Carlos

"I think like 20." Said Abby, "I'm just annoyed that we fell for this setup."

Both of them heard a strange scratching noise coming from upstairs. Carlos crept over to the stairs and then motioned for Abby to follow him. He walked up the stairs and found himself staring at a licker. It growled and its tongue swiped around the air. Carlos tried to move back slowly but the creature reacted when it heard the cocking of a gun. "Abby!" he yelled

The licker growled and Abby let off a few rounds against the creature. It growled and went straight for the rookie. She dived out the way but was impaled in the side from its tongue. Carlos shot the creature from behind and it growled. Abby pulled out her knife and cut the creature's tongue, making it howl in pain. She then shot the creature point blank in the brain. The licker fell limp and Carlos looked at the tongue still impaled in Abby's side, it was still moving. Abby hissed in pain and began pulling the tongue out. Carlos grabbed her shoulder as he helped her yank the parasite out. It came out slowly and Abby leaned up against the wall. Carlos forcefully removed the tongue and Abby screamed. When he looked up at her, her eyes shifted to cat-like, then back to normal. She slid down the ground and took deep breaths. Outside, they could hear the zombies clawing on the house. Abby got up and took her gun from off the floor. She had blood dripping from her body, and she was panting for air. "We need to get out of here." She said

"You need to take a rest." Said Carlos

"We need to get out of here. I have a feeling the longer we stay, the more creatures are coming out."

Yes mother I'll behave

If I were your mother I would've spanked you and sent you to bed.

You're bad girl.

Get your mind out the gutter idiot.

You made the innuendo


	5. Cheater, Cheater

Author's Note: Thank you Zacmac90 for your review. I wanted you to know that I do appreciate you reading my story! =)

Chapter 5: Cheater, Cheater….

Abby ran with Carlos as he was being rushed in the hospital. After they were air lifted from the EVAC site, they were rushed to a nearby hospital in London, then rushed back to Washington DC. He was bleeding internally from his injuries. He saved her from a Licker Beta, and she was now kicking herself for not noticing in time. She killed the Licker in a brutal way, nearly scaring her partner to death. The doctors kept her from going in the OR, so she waited out in the lobby. She didn't eat or sleep for a while, still wearing her B.S.A.A. uniform. Her shirt was splattered with dried up blood, prompting people to stare at her. Chris and Sheva came in a short time later, seeing Abby drinking a cappuccino. She kept staring out at the courtyard below. "You should get some rest." Said Chris

"I'm fine." She said, not looking at them

"You haven't rest since we picked you up."  
Abby sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to the group. "I don't sleep much these days anyway so it doesn't matter if I stay awake or not." She said

"Abby, you have a big report to do and you need to be at headquarters early."  
"Ok you're not getting it…I nearly got my partner killed!"

"This is your first time in the field!" said Sheva, "You're bound to make mistakes!"

"I…almost…killed….CARLOS! For the love of GOD, I don't want to repeat any mistakes from Racoon City!"  
Abby's eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth. She felt like she was going to throw up. "Abernathy-" started Chris

"I don't want to talk about it…" she said flatly

She couldn't look Chris in the eye. In her mind, she felt like he couldn't understand her pain. Sharon came skidding in the waiting room, high heels and all. She was out of breath and her hair was a bit of mess. "Oh God!" she yelled, "Is Abernathy ok?"

"I'm alive dumbass…" she said flatly, "It was Carlos."  
"Oh…"

"I'll be there early at work and I don't really want to talk about Racoon City."  
With that Abby left, leaving Chris scratching his head.

Leon awakened with Angela gone. He yawned, stretching his back and went into the bathroom. When he finished his business, he walked into the living room, looking at the clean apartment. He had to make a mental note to thank Angela for her cleanliness. If he were left to his own devices, the apartment would be a mess. He shuffled to the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine. Out the corner of his eye he noticed someone approaching him. He grabbed the butter knife out its holster and he found himself eye to eye with Ada Wong. He sighed, dropping the knife. "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" she asked slyly, "You don't even call or write to me anymore."  
"Ada…"  
"I thought I should give you this information."

"Information?"  
Ada stepped in close, leaning as if she were going to kiss him, but she just produced a disk. Leon sighed and shoved her away, taking the disk. The front door of the apartment open, and Angela dropped her groceries.

Abby banged her head on the desk after finishing her report. She hadn't slept well after she went home so she had to take sleeping pills that she kept for her bouts of insomnia. "Long night?" asked a familiar voice

Abby looked up to see Leon smirking, and sporting a black eye. "Whoa…" she said, "lost a boxing match?"

"Angela gave me this."  
"What?"

"It's complicated."

"Since I'm finished…you wanna get a coffee at Starbucks and talk about it?"

"Not really…I'm already in a deeper hole with Angela as it is."  
"I don't think after that shiner it can get any deeper than that."

"Listen Abernathy," started Chris, walking in the office, "you can always take a half day and…Kennedy what happened to your eye?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Said Leon

"You know," started Abby, "that half day sound like a good idea. I was finished the reports anyway so I'll take up that idea."

"Oh my sister Claire's in town on some business." Said Chris, "She was asking for you."

"You have a sister?" asked Abby, "Is she military?"  
"Not even close, though she is a good fighter. Learned it all from her big brother."  
"Wow…um…ok…"  
Leon's cell phone made a beeping noise and he looked to see that he got a text message from Angela. He sighed and gave a small smile to Abby. "I'll have to get a rain check on the Starbucks." He said, "Angela and I need to talk."

"Ok rain check it is but Leon…um…just be careful ok?" asked Abby, "Just call me if um…nevermind…"

Leon said nothing and left while Abby rolled her eyes. "So, what about you and Claire?" she asked

"What about us?" asked Chris

"Up for the Starbucks or what?"

Ada zipped up the back of her dress as Downing finished tying his shoes. After the altercation between she, Angela and Leon, she left abruptly, leaving Leon in the frying pan. She was following Wesker's orders, seducing Downing to keep him loyal long enough for his plans to come into fruition. It was a shocker that Wesker was alive, even after receiving two rocket launchers to his face. He cloned himself, making his clone think he was the real Wesker, handling business in Africa. Ada seemed perplexed by the information, but she nodded her head, knowing that she had to get information. The company hired her to keep an eye on this supposed Wesker. The ex-Umbrella agent had stolen equipment from the, and instead of killing him, they decided to find out information before killing. "I need to stop his molecular structure from breaking down." Said Downing, "The cloning process damaged his cells, but I think I can help him recover."

"What do you gain from this?" asked Ada

"Evolution," answered Downing, "the chance to see the change of mankind. A scientist's discovery."

"You bore me."

"You didn't say that earlier."

"I'm saying it now. Don't bore with such scientific obsessions. You can't trust Wesker. He's a scientist too. Once he's done with his plans he will kill you."

"He won't be finished with me. Not as long as I can create a solvent to kill him. "

"A solvent?"

"Ada Wong, you work for Wesker as well. I can't tell you everything." 

Rebecca sighed as she looked at the anomalies in Abby's blood. She was having her usual checkup and Rebecca began to notice that Abby's blood kept changing, and her white blood cell count was higher than a normal person's. Also, the blood was shaped differently, and formed, depending on what injury she had. She recently got stung from the lasers of the training facility, but she didn't feel any pain. Abby was lying back looking at the ceiling and thinking about the party coming up at the white house. She was doing security like all the other B.S.A.A. members, and they all had costumes. Sher had picked out a rhinestone outfit that was shimmering, but was very revealing. Abby wasn't sure if she wanted to wear the outfit or not, considering her breast size. "Do you think that they're going to kill me soon?" asked Abby

"What?" asked Rebecca

"You said I keep mutating. Is there any chance they're going to kill me?"  
"I have no idea. But you're not a threat to National Security. You saved Ashley and I think the President's grateful for it."

Rebecca pushed from her desk and walked over to her fax machine. "You should get cleaned up." She said

Abby got up and put her boots back on. She sighed, feeling a level of exhaustion she hasn't felt in a long time. Soon as she stood up, she felt slightly dizzy. She waved bye to Rebecca and began walking toward the stairs. She had a bit of a walk, and she still felt weak. A strange feeling welled up in her body, sensing something strange. Walking down the stairs, she could hear a female's voice. "You forget that part of me does still love him." She said

"Not enough that you're with me." Said a male voice

"I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"We're supposed to be going away this weekend."  
"We will, Leon's not going to suspect a thing. For all he knows it's a girl's night out."

"Lying again?"  
"What about you? You have a wife and children at home."  
"As long as we have time alone."

Abby's cell phone went off and she ran out of the stairwell to keep from whoever was down there to catch her. She ignored the call and took deep breaths. She put a hand to her chest and looked out the window of the office building. "Leon's too good for this…" she muttered

Abby walked to the elevator and decided to take the ride down. As the doors began to close, someone held out their hand and kept it from closing. A man with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing a suit walked in. "Caught it just in time." He said

Abby's eyes widened at the voice but she swallowed it down quickly. "Which floor?" he asked

"Third…" she said, quietly

As he clicked the number he looked at her, smirking. "You're a cute little thing." He said

"Oh….thank you…"

"But it's not nice to eavesdrop."

The man walked over to her, putting both of his hands at the wall, her face between them. He leaned his face in close and Abby got nervous. Her eyes went over to the numbers on the elevator. She had twelve floors before she was on her stop, and she was wishing for someone to get on the elevator. "If you behave yourself and keep quiet," he started, "maybe I can pay you off somehow."  
He put one hand on her breast and squeezed it hard. Abby winced and put her hands on his chest. "Get off…" she said

His lips nipped on her neck and his other hand went down to her pants, rubbing her most sacred area. Her breathing got caught in her throat and the man nibbled at her ear. "If you keep quiet…" his whispered, "I'll pleasure you more than any other man can."

Abby's eyes widened and her thoughts went to Alex. He kissed her tenderly and her stomach got butterflies. When this man kissed her, it wasn't the same, forceful and rough. He placed his hands under her shirt and felt her bra. Abby's eye widened even more and her eye color turned red. Her nails were sharpening and her body became stiff. The elevator door opened and he immediately let go of her. A bunch of employees got on the elevator and Abby felt herself getting weak again. Her eye went over to the man, who had a satisfying smirk on his lips.

Leon sighed as he got down to the parking lot. He and Angela had gotten into another argument. He wasn't sure how it started, but it ended with her leaving in a huff. His eyes scoped the parking lot, empty for the most part, considering that he was one of the very few people that stayed late. Leon walked to his car, but stopped, hearing sobbing. Closing his eyes, he heard the sobbing coming northward from his position. As he walked, he wondered who could possibly be in the building so late. He gripped his duffel bag, getting a feeling of dread washing over him. Walking faster, he saw a blue ford focus sitting there. The car looked undeniably familiar. As he got closer, he saw a Tinkerbell decoration hanging from the front mirror. "Please God…" he muttered

When he walked around the side of the car, Abby was sobbing, knees hugged up to her chest. Her blouse was unbuttoned and her hair was a mess. "Abby…" he choked out

"Go away…" she whispered

Leon lowered his bag and knelt down on one knee, putting a hand on her shoulder. Abby's eyes widened and she backed up, screaming: "Leave me alone!"

The brunette slowly made a shushing noise as he got closer to her. "It's ok…" he said, "it's just me."  
Leon had seen this behavior before, in various situations as an agent. She was in shock, but he didn't want to think the worse possible cause. Abby was breathing hard and scratching open her jeans. Her claws were out and her eyes were red. "Abernathy," started Leon, "you're ok now. It's me, Leon."  
"L-Leon?" asked Abby

"Yeah...everything's ok…."  
"I-Is he gone?"

"Who?"  
Abby swallowed and put her palms on the ground, looking away from Leon. "Nobody…" she said, quietly

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" asked Leon

Abby looked up at him, looking exhausted. "No…" she answered, "but I can't move. My legs aren't working right now. Can…can you sit with me?"  
Leon sighed and sat next to her. Abby put her head on her shoulder and Leon put an arm around her shoulder. "This reminds me of being back in the dorm." She said

"What?" asked Leon

"This…I mean not us sitting close like this, but…I mean…"  
"I understand."  
"This doesn't count as having an affair…does it?"  
"No."

"The one word answers are the same too."

Leon knew she was changing the subject, but pressuring her only made things worse. Abby was telling the truth. The two of them did enjoy each other's company, especially when Leon had a fight over the phone with Angela. She could clearly hear their fights, but she never said anything about it. The two of them would have other conversations, and found themselves talking for hours. Leon had somewhat consoled her over her last relationship. It was long distance and she knew it wouldn't work, so she broke it off, not feeling much from it, but still a slight sadness. Leon got her mind off of it, talking about a bunch of nothing. The brunette looked at the girl, whose legs were shaking a bit. "Are your legs better?" He asked

"No." she said, sighing, "If I wait long enough, I'm sure Sher will get my text message and she'll come and get me."

"Look," started Leon, "I'll drive you home."

"Are you sure? I mean…with you fighting with Angela and all…"  
"Don't worry about it."

Leon pulled her up by her arm and she leaned on his shoulder. Out in the distance, Leon's eyes squinted and saw a red car moving. "Can you wait here for a moment?" he asked

"Yeah…" said Abby, leaning on her car

Leon began walking to the red camero and got a sick feeling in his stomach. The car was Angela's, and it was moving. The car itself was fogged up and his throat got dry. He got closer and could hear the moaning inside. Taking one shaky hand, he balled it up in a fist and knocked on the fogged door. A female hand wiped the window and his eyes widened, Angela stared back in shock as a man with brown hair was sucking on her neck. "Jerry!" she said

The man stopped and looked at her wide eyes, and then looked up at Leon. He smirked and pushed away from Angela opening the door. Leon's mouth was dry and Angela was speaking, but he didn't hear her. All he could focus on was the man who was screwing the woman he loved. "You should've been home more." Said Jerry

Leon balled up his fist and punched Jerry hard in the face. He went down and Angela screamed. "Leave him alone!" she yelled

"You're defending him?"

"Maybe I should! It's not like you come home every night!"

Abby, who had gotten her strength back, had ran to find out where the screaming was coming from. When she saw Jerry, her legs shook again, but she held herself up. "You're never home Leon!" yelled Angela, "I'm so lonely and you never listen to me!"  
"Angela-"

"It's over Leon! Get out of the apartment and don't come back!"

Abby squinted her eyes and got close to Angela's face. "What do you want?" asked Angela

Abby put up her and slapped Angela so hard she fell to the ground, blood trickling down her nose. "Did you know before he fucked you he molested me?" she said, "I had to fight him off and then went to you!"

Jerry rubbed his jaw and smirked at them, pulling out the keys from his pocket. "You're all idiots." He said, "Every lat one of you."  
Before Leon could say anything, Abby had her hands around his throat with blinding speed. Her eyes were red and her claws her out. He was slammed hard against concrete and some of it cracked. "Let me tell you something you son of bitch…" she growled, "if you think that I'm going to let you get away with what you did to me you're wrong. I'm going to make sure your wife knows what you did and you're going to jail. It's taking me all the willpower inside me to keep from crushing your pathetic neck."

"Abernathy…" started Leon, putting a hand on her shoulder

She squeezed Jerry's neck hard and then let go of him. "Both of you were meant for each other." Said Abby


	6. Very Important Notice!

VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL MY READERS:

As of January 1st 2012, I will be no longer updating my account, nor will I be either reviewing or writing any of my stories. Don't get me wrong, I like fanfiction but I want to go on to more serious writing. If someone wants to be the ghost writer for this or any of my stories feel free to PM me. My sister, however, shindougal, will have her account up so if you want her to finish the stories, feel free to ask her.

~CyborgAngel22


End file.
